Olivia Greshburg
| age = 24 | gender = Female | height = | weight = | hair color = | eye color = | unique trait = | sign = | bloodtype = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | education = | marital status = | goal = | family = | status = | skill = | weapons = | alchemy = }} Olivia Greshburg is a second generation member of Nightshade—a revolutionary group bent on the destruction of the Amestris Government. Through hard work and an unprecedented dedication to the organization and its cause, Olivia became etched in the fabrics of time as the Nightshade's first female leader. During her tenure, she has been exposed to an equal amount of praise as she has criticism. Her critics believe that her careless rule has led to the dwindling numbers of Nightshade while those who praise her announce her as a victim of peaceful times within the nation. Regardless, it is undeniable that Olivia is a tragic figure in Nightshade's history. Yet, with spirit and dedication she continues to rule the organization fearlessly in hopes to accomplish the universal goal of the destruction and revitalization of the Amestris Government. Appearance Personality Background Birth and Orphaned Early Childhood Teenage Years Claiming Nightshade Abilities Alchemy As the leader of a terrorist organization, having inherited it from her mentor who was here predecessor, Olivia's time and efforts have gone into preparing her for the fruits of war and rebellion that wishes to seed. Since she was one of the children who were captured from the hospital, a majority of her life has been involuntarily dedicated to pursuing the arts of modern warfare; she knows nothing other than what Nightshade has taught and delivered to her. Ultimately, what allowed Olivia to succeed her predecessor above all other possible candidates in the group was her devoted study to the successful invention of a powerful alchemy. The Flaws of modern Alchemy, often credited to the intentional deception by the Philosopher of the East, has prevented individuals from truly accessing the latent power within. Most of the transmutation circles revolving Alchemy utilize symbols and runes that focus the energy inward to a central point of release; this does allow for transmutation, however because there is only a single point of release, the energy flow is much slower, and thus, since time is a typically a factor in transmutation, much less efficient and powerful. Having studied Alkahestry alongside her Alchemy, Olivia learned of the Xingese’ concept of the Dragon Pulse; it’s an ancient philosophical belief that the human body and the earth possess the same flow of energy, and the same exact points in which these energies are changed. Because of this, they believe in various different points of release in the energy with their transmutations which allow for ranged reactions. Yet, their ultimate weakness was that Alkahestry was rarely a form suited, or designed, for combat. Since they believe that everything in the world is simply a phase of energy, the trees will eventually become fire, which will eventually become earth as it cools (the concept of lava). When there is an imbalance of energies, or elements, natural disasters occur, and the same is for the body. When the Wood energy is too low, or too high, the body is tainted, thus, Alkahestric practitioners, believe in balancing these energies to ensure optimal health, which revolves around taking the chi from the outside world and channeling it through the human body, often in the forms of elixirs that contain the necessary phase needed. However, because every form of matter is simply another phase of energy, practitioners of Alkahestry require extreme variation in their transmutation circles as they hope to only draw out a specific phase of energy for the medicinal purposes. By combining the strengths of these two arts, Olivia has progressed her alchemy to nearly unprecedented levels. Instead of using the Alkahestry purification circles, which separate the elements and purify them, Olivia utilizes Alchemy’s transmutation circles and their runes. Alchemy’s circles are usually triangles (Which when positioned differently will represent different elements), however they will be composed of different polygons built from different triangles, such as a hexagram, that creates multi-directional triangles allowing for the representation of all the elements at once. Thus, by combining the Alkahestric rune that defines that everything in the world is simply another phase of energy, including the elements, Olivia, with a single transmutation circle, is capable of influencing anything in the world. More importantly, because everythigng is simply defined as another phase of energy in respect to one another, it allows her to seemingly “bypass” one of the laws of Alchemy, The Law of Natural Providence that claims that a substance composed of a specific substance, or element, can only be transmuted to another substance with a similar makeup. With Alkahestry, everything in the world are composed of the same elements, and thus Olivia has perfected the craft of turning water into wine, and flesh into bread. Then, by adding another alkahestric rune, typically a single line connecting the middle to the five points outside (the five points represent the five alkahestric elements, Wood, Fire, Earth, Water, and Metal) you draw the power from the middle of the circle and outward to the five points allowing for a greater area of release for the alchemy, and thus more power. As a result, per transmutation, the scope of her alchemy is nearly hundred fold that of the average alchemist. Category:Heart of Sin